


Frigid as an Eskimo Pie

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk loves fucking dead bodies. McCoy's unique abilities makes this a convenient hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid as an Eskimo Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request for the Star Trek XI kink meme about a thousand years ago. Someone asked for necrophile!Jim Kirk with Reaper!McCoy because ostensibly McCoy would just return to life afterwards. And since it's necrophilia I was the obvious person to fill this one out cough.

Jim liked to leave him alone for about an hour after he killed him, just long enough for the blood to drain from his face, and the limbs to stiffen and cool. Bones was most demure this way; never rocking back, never fighting, no possible way to ever tell him "no," when Jim wanted something a little unusual. He learned the hard way to position him the way he wanted ahead of time, because it was always far more to difficult to do so after the fact. Bodies deteriorated fast, but Jim had learned from experience exactly when Bones' body was ripe for his ministrations.  
  
There was nothing like sucking on those lifeless fingertips, nibbling at them with his teeth, like a perverse, fleshy popsicle. He could actually watch the pooling blood purpling the skin, and making large gooey sacks out of his limbs and buttocks. Death was never pretty, but with his blue lips and pale face, Bones most certainly was.   
  
He'd latch onto his ass when he fucked Bones this way, watching his own fingers sink deep into the discolored skin the way they would into a water balloon. Bones' hole was always tight and cold around him, sucking him in and threatening to keep him there. Jim considered it a challenge to loosen up that tight pucker, a task he relished a bit too much. He always left some kind of damage there, not that it would matter to a dead man.  
  
Jim could take him like this, over and over again, until he felt once again the first vesitiges of a pulse returning under his fingertips. Jim would lean over him then, his dick still encased in that ever warming flesh, and watch with dark amusement as formerly congealed blood would swish about, moving once again. Bones would come back to him with a choking gurgle, reminiscent of the terrible sound he makes when Jim forces him out of this world to begin with.  
  
Bones wakes up groggy and scared, impaled on Jim and cold, just freezing. Jim will pull him close, let Bones tuck his head, arms and legs against him as he searches for an out against the bone-deep chill. Jim loves this best of all, being Bones' protection against the darkness that lingers. Jim soothes the aches of his ordeal with kind words and loving caresses as Bones shivers against him like child. Such a strong man reduced to trembling in Jim's arms.   
  
He knew he was damned for loving this, for pressing such terrible advantage against the man he loved. But, considering the fact that despite all this, Bones continued to return to him, to love him, he figured he couldn't be judged too harshly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've managed to keep your lunch, check me out at:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
